This invention relates generally to locking devices and, more particularly, locking devices for vending machines and the like.
Pop out and cam out lock assemblies and the like are well known art. Such assemblies are commonly used for example to prevent unauthorized access to vending machines. Vending machines being further defined as devices such as refrigerated soft drink machines, food (snack) machines, candy machines, coin changers, mass transit collection systems, storage boxes, and the like. These conventional locking devices are so well defined that dimensional standards exist for the vending industry. Several patents have been issued for modifications and improvements in the field of these devices. For example, T handles or pop-out handle devices are well known in the industry; see, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,089,330 (Kerr), 3,550,412 (Pitel et al.), 4,552,001 (Roop), 4,760,721 (Steinbach), 4,899,561 (Myers), and 5,548,982 (Rawling). The pop-out assemblies and the like also facilitate the sealing of the gasket on many of the vending machines described above. This sealing action is derived typically from a screw type action of the threaded shaft of the pop-out handle as it threads itself into the stationary device in the cabinet structure. The force to tighten the door comes from a multiplication of hand forces that are exerted on the various designed members of the Pop-out lock. Therefore, the amount of force is very subjective and is cause for improper sealing of the vending machine. It is desirable in the industry to have the door locked and properly sealed.
The pop-out handle and its summary of inventions with improvements still present a clear security risk. The pop-out handle itself must be located on an exterior surface of the vending machine. The handle must be located on the exterior to allow for lock access with a variety of keys and to allow the operator to turn the screw tight in an attempt to seal the door. This allows for a variety of attack methods. Efforts to prevent unauthorized entry on machines with Pop-out handles have included adding secondary locking devices such as padlocks with hasps to effectively cover the handle or manufacturing the handle out of exotic alloys or adding steel hardened plates and the like. Each invention whilst improving the security of the basic handle still keeps the basic handle in its original form and utility.
The conventional pop-out handle lock assemblies include two generally T-shaped components, which cooperated to secure a movable door of a typical vending machine. More specifically, such Pop-out assemblies typically comprise of a generally T shaped housing mounted to the movable door and generally T shaped lock housing handle which is received by and nested within the generally T shaped housing. The T shaped lock handle housing has an integral handle and shell with additional provisions for a stem portion that is generally threaded. The shell is designed to facilitate the mounting of a cylindrical lock assembly. The two T shaped members are disposed so as to be secured by a lock stud that protrudes through both members. The T shaped lock handle housing includes a slot that allows the stem to disengage when the handle is pushed rearwards.
The movable door may be opened by rotating the lock key and causing the lock stud to retract. Further this action by retracting the T shaped lock handle housing allowing it to slide longitudinally along its axis until it engages the end of the stem. After the stem has engaged the T shaped lock handle housing the operator is free to rotate the housing. This rotation causes the screw to extend and disengage from the stationary device attached to the cabinet. After disengaging the movable door can then be opened.
By reversing the above process the door is secured with the following exception. The lock stud may or may not be spring tensioned to allow the T shaped handle housing to be pushed back without further action from the key or lock.
Because goods and currency are customarily stored within the cabinet structure there is a greater need for higher levels of security.
Prior art such as Myers U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,487 does provide means by which to latch and effectively pull in or seal the movable door and it does provide a reasonable level of security but it is severely restricted in applications because of complexity and cost. Major changes are required to allow fitment into vending machines and the like. Claghorn U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,813,257 and Glick 5,823.027 still use the T handle embodiment. Hyatt U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,487 provides extensive encryption and an electronic key with battery power source independent from the vending machine.
The present invention provides such a locking device and method of locking that is not intrusive into the vending machine, capable of being key-less electronically operated, and enables obtaining a reliable, secure seal for vending machine doors having gaskets. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.
The invention provides an optionally key-less electronically operated bayonet locking device and method of operating the same wherein a rotatable and translatable bayonet device or means having an arrow shaped end is carried by respective ones of the vending machine door and cabinet and a stationary slotted receiving member carried by the other one of the respective door and cabinet. The bayonet device arrow shaped end enters the slottted receiving member and then rotates to secure the door and the end translates longitudinally pull in the door for effectively sealing a door gasket on the machine. The locking device is constructed so as to enable that rotation at least in the transitional phase with longitudinal translation of the arrow shaped end occurs together.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is provide a bayonet locking device for a vending machine or the like that can remove the point of attack from the outside of the vending machine, therefore, giving a vending machine equipped with this device a higher level of security.
A secondary objective is to facilitate the proper sealing of the movable door.
As a related object of the invention, the locking device provides a reduction in manual effort for operation, which in turn will reduce the potential for bodily injuries.
Also related to the sealing action is the ancillary improvement objective for keeping the temperature inside the vending machine more consistent and aiding in reducing energy consumption as well as reducing mechanical compressor failures. Related to compressor failures is the possible exposure of the environment to harmful ozone depleting gases.
An additional object of the invention is to allow for a variety of different access disciplines such as electrically controlled or electronically controlled, and also enabling use of a variety of commercially available communication mediums to open the movable door. Communication mediums such as IRDA, RFID, RF, IR, Magnetic cards, Smart Cards, Keypads, Cellular phone, Pager networks, Dallas ibutton, merely by way of example, can be used with the locking device of the present invention.
Another further object is to allow the lock to be controlled in such a manner as to indicate which key or access device was used to access the vending machine.
Also provided is the ability to couple with the vending machine electric supply in such a manner as to allow the vending machine to operate within prescribed wattage limitations.
Also embodied into the objectives is the ability to maintain the door seal for extended periods of time and not have cause to cease up or freeze the mechanism.